The present invention relates to the operation of steam turbines and electric power plants and more particularly to the implementation of a multiple computer control system in the operation of steam turbines and electric power plants.
In the concurrently filed patent application Ser. No. 413,275 there is presented background information which lays a foundation for the significance of the application of redundancy and multiple computer concepts to the operation of electric power plants. In the same patent application, there is described a preferred embodiment of a power plant operated by a multiple computer control system.
The present patent application contains the disclosure set forth in Ser. No. 413,275 and it is directed to system aspects which relate to the startup of a backup computer after it has been stopped for any reason and certain features which enable computer startups to be made reliably and quickly to structure the plant with backup computer availability in a safe and efficient manner once it is known that the stopped computer is ready to be made available.
In the present application, no representation is made that any cited prior patent or other art is the best prior art nor that the interpretation placed on such art herein is the only interpretation that can be placed on that art.